


А что, если действительно так?

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли больших масс людей имеют огромное влияние на реальность. с) А что, если действительно так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А что, если действительно так?

Трейлер двух ведущих звезд «Сверхъестественного» ходил ходуном. Оттуда неслись шум возни и сдавленные вопли.   
\- Мальчики репетируют, - благодушно сказал Крипке Саре.   
*  
Крики и беготня стихли. Над забившимся в угол Дженсеном во все свои почти два метра возвышался Джаред – раскрасневшийся, с растрепанными волосами, сверкающими глазами и наручниками в руках.  
\- Попался! – прорычал он, потрясая браслетами.   
\- Джей, успокойся и дыши глубже, - Дженсен с сожалением вспоминал сериальный бункер Бобби и радовался, что на этот раз обошлось без плетки.   
Фанаты СПН снова развлекались бэдээсэмным кинк-фестом. 


End file.
